1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to receiving data of different origins (voice, text, images, etc.) via communication channels. More specifically, the invention relates to using Hidden Markov Model (HMM) based methods to segregate data of different origins that were sent over a communication channel after reaching a user computer at a receiving end.
2. Background Description
In modern communication it is necessary to segregate voice input from fax, TTY and other non-voice data in order to either activate relevant devices (ASR, fax machine, TTY, phone mail etc.) or to activate relevant application programs in a user computer (e.g. display texts, pictures, etc.). For some kinds of data (e.g. fax and telephone voice data) segregation is done in a specially designed modem that uses a special protocol to establish where to transmit data (e.g. to fax or to a telephone).
When data reaches a destination end of a communication channel and enters a computer via a modem it passes through several Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) levels until it reaches an application level where it is used by an application program (e.g. data transfer, e-mail, user authentication etc.) (See reference: Andrew S. Tanenbaum "Computer networks", 1988, Prentice Hall. N.J.). This data can be processed by an application program if the data is compatible with the application program's format.
An important example of processing multiple kinds of data are car embedded systems that may provide the following data trafficking: process data from satellites about a car location, process cellular telephone calls, accept credit cards by using cellular radio-based communication to verify credit transactions (in taxi cabs), send data to a car radio, process multimedia web data from Internet providers (to a portable car computer display), etc.